The OLED display, compared to other flat panel displays, has outstanding features of self-luminous, high brightness, wide viewing angle, high contrast, low power consumption, fast response, wide operating temperature range, high luminous efficiency, and process simplicity, drawing worldwide attention on the technological development of the OLED display.
In the application of the display, full color is becoming a necessary condition for the standard of display, and the quality of the system depends on the resolution of pixels and the arrangement of subpixels, and the resolution unit is dpi (dot per inch). Generally speaking, each of the pixels is made of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) which are subpixels of three primary colors, to produce different shade of color mixing effect. Subpixels arrangements on the present industrial application include stripe arrangements, mosaic arrangements and delta arrangements.
However, since the circuit design, manufacturing process and driving method of the OLED display are more complicated, the layout density of the subpixels will be restricted and cannot be improved if the above-mentioned arrangements are simply used to make panels, thereby affecting the overall resolution of the panels.